


Naivety

by J_J_Janson



Series: Amidst the Tempest [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action Scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Tempest Trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Gunnthrá winds up in a Tempest Trial, and must face off with an opponent disguised as her sister.





	Naivety

Gunnthrá was unsure how she had been sucked into this Tempest, but a nice masked figure named Marth had told her what it was, and that it was full of enemies to Nifl. While Gunnthrá was not usually one for battlefields, she had her Blizzard tome and was prepared to use it. Gunnthrá did not know how long she had been fighting in this terrible storm, not unlike the blizzards that she had grown up with in Nifl, but she seemed to have found the eye of the storm. And there, waiting for her, was Fjorm.

Gunnthrá waved at her sister, nudging her horse towards Fjorm. As for Fjorm, when she saw Gunnthrá, she was surprised for a moment, before putting on a too-sharp smile. The expression was not one Gunnthrá had seen on her younger sister, but she was simply grateful for their reunion. “Fjorm, I’m so happy to see you.” Gunnthrá jumped down from her horse, and wrapped her younger, smaller sister into a tight hug. Fjorm felt much warmer than usual, but Gunnthrá was not about to pull away from the hug.

After a moment, Fjorm pulled away herself, and flashed that smile, just a bit too sharp, at Gunnthrá. “It is good to see you, sister. Have you come here alone?”

“I met a masked figure named Marth, and a few other heroes, but I got separated from them on the way here. Are the Order of Heroes here? I would like to speak to them, if able.”

Fjorm let out a dark laugh. “You’d better hope they are.”

Gunnthrá looked down to see that Fjorm had stabbed her in the belly with Leiptr. The white-blue of her dress was suddenly a dark red, and the stain spread outwards from where the spear had pierced Gunnthrá. It took a moment for the pain to hit, and it was like a sharp, icy hand was feeling around inside of her. Fjorm twisted the blade around a bit before pulling it out, Gunnthrá letting out a gasp from the pain.

The woman before Gunnthrá let out a loud cackle, and spread her hands. “You were so easy to fool. All of you from Nifl deserve to perish if you fall for such simple traps, just as your mother did. I’m not your sister, I’m Loki. I’ve used my own magic to take on Fjorm’s appearance, and the Tempest’s magic in order to conjure up a replica of her weapon. As I am now, fighting me is the same as fighting your sister. Don’t worry, I’ll allow your sister to cry over your body before I send her to join you.” With that, Loki, still disguised as Fjorm, readied her next attack. 

Holding Blizzard before her, Gunnthrá raised her hand and a bitterly cold wind battered Loki back. While she wore Fjorm’s face, not even the body of a princess of Nifl could stand up against the raging winds, and Gunnthrá’s magic blasted Loki a few feet back. “You seem to view kindness as weakness. I’m sorry, you must have lived a very unhappy life to believe that. But my hope for a better world for my family and my kingdom is not foolish. Nor was my mother’s. I may have been hurt today by my faith in my sister, but that does not mean it is a mistake.”

Loki spun Leiptr around in intricate patterns to warm up. “You’re already injured. I’ve drawn first blood. What can you do against me?”

Gunnthrá swept her arm around, a gust of wind rushing along the path she drew in the air. The icy cold wind slammed into the fake Fjorm, who suddenly became aware that she was standing on a broken field of ice. Her feet were thrown out from under her, and she clattered onto the ice. 

Loki tried to struggle to her feet, but she could not get a good grip on the ice around her. Finally, she set Leiptr into the ground and used it to stand. 

While she had been doing that, Gunnthrá held her Blizzard tome, chanting quietly. Her cool composure never wavered, and she never raised her voice even as the wind around her began to roar. The wind began to circle around her, a tempest of her own, drawing the snow around her into its grasp. It slowly grew larger, spreading outwards and picking up more snow. 

Loki had climbed out of the broken mess of ice she had fallen into, but as soon as she was out she was swallowed up by the snowstorm. She began to run forwards at full speed towards where she believed Gunnthrá to be, but the wind battered her relentlessly, and the snow left her in a crushingly white world. 

Loki tried swinging Leiptr around, hoping to strike Gunnthrá, but it didn’t do anything. She could not find the Nifl princess. 

Gunnthrá herself pressed her hand against the wound in her side with one hand while holding up her Blizzard tome with the other. Her storm was hitting her as badly as it was hitting Loki, but Gunnthrá had spent a lifetime in Nifl. She’d even braved a blizzard once when Fjorm did not make it home in time. She did not enjoy fighting or hurting others, but it was her responsibility to protect her country, and her sister as well. 

Loki slowly became aware that she was no longer cold. She felt warm. She felt sleepy. A part of her was aware of what was happening, but this body was not her own, and did not have access to most of her magics. As she slowly bent to her knees, and curled up on the ground, snow already piling on top of her, she heard the whisper of a mother to a child. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances. You may disagree with me, but everyone deserves love. I would show you kindness were I able, but I must protect my family and my kingdom. Farewell.”

As those words sunk in, Loki felt her spirit ripped from the body and sent back to Múspell as the tempest began to collapse in on itself.

As the storm died out, Gunnthrá was left standing alone, clutching at her wound. It seemed she would not be reunited with her sister just yet. But as she was sent back to where she had come from, she held out hope that their reunion would come soon.


End file.
